Indiana Shaffer
Indiana Shaffer (2003-2020) is a female Fobble and self-described addict to Baby Intelligence. Indeed, she heavily dotes on him. Initially a quiet, typical school girl, she met Baby Intelligence at a Crodela game and constantly followed him around. Indiana Shaffer died soon after the Battle of the Western Field. After NoHead Recruit Cassidy trapped Baby Intelligence and fellow member Lindsay Kellerman on their way to pour ice into the Eastern Field, Shaffer rescued them by cutting them out of their net. Angered, Cassidy threw her stave at Shaffer, earning her a sword strike through the heart, while Baby Intelligence tried in vain to save her. Shaffer assured Baby Intelligence he could win, by which time he realized that despite pulling the stave out, Shaffer had lost a great deal of blood. After her death, Baby Intelligence continued to think a lot about Shaffer, blaming himself for her demise. Biography Early life Born in 2003, Indiana Shaffer was raised in a mutant family. While she desperately wanted to attend Superhero School, she never received a Letter of Admittance. Shaffer later said she would find the school principal and "hack him with a dagger". Indeed, Shaffer perfected her use with this weapon while she was young. Crodela player As a teenager, Indiana became a member of the Galloping Grenades. Indiana wanted to take some photos of Crodela, in order to show to her father. She was constantly seen worshiping the ground Baby Intelligence, a member of the Holy Mackerels walked on, ever since she met him in January of 2020, prior to the first game of the season, Shaffer cut off Brianna Taylor with a roar when she was flashing Baby Intelligence mercilessly. The team ultimately won the match. Death Indiana Shaffer died soon after the Battle of the Western Field. After NoHead Recruit Cassidy trapped Baby Intelligence and fellow member Lindsay Kellerman on their way to pour ice into the Eastern Field, Shaffer rescued them by cutting them out of their net. Angered, Cassidy threw her stave at Baby Intelligence, but it went through Shaffer's neck instead; this earned Cassidy a sword strike through the heart, while Baby Intelligence tried in vain to save her. Shaffer assured Baby Intelligence he could win, by which time he realized that despite pulling the stave out, Shaffer had lost a great deal of blood. Legacy After her death, Baby Intelligence continued to think a lot about Shaffer, blaming himself for her demise. In June of 2020, Baby Intelligence visited Shaffer's grave, which was placed on a beautiful hill. He shared this experience with his friends Sebiscuits Cardarphen and Baby Strength, explaining that he came to say sorry for a life that was stolen and that he plans on visiting every year on the anniversary of Shaffer's death. He told them that Shaffer was a "good girl" and that she did not deserve her fate. Physical description Indiana has large, dark eyes, long black hair done back in a plait, and a prominent chin. She is at an average height (167.4 centimeters) though at 52 kilograms, she is slightly underweight. She is described as having an air of extreme boldness about her and often spoke in a loud, dramatic voice. During the Battle of the Western Field, she was seen wearing a dark green sweater with red lettering in the center saying "Lousianna Cardinals". Personality and traits Initially a quiet, typical high schooler, Indiana gradually became a person who was very easily excited. She was also a fan of some "celebrities", such as Baby Intelligence and Rihanna. She clearly had a great deal of hero worship for Baby Intelligence, as she was constantly in awe of anything Baby Intelligence said or did. She always followed Baby Intelligence around during Crodela matches, so she came off as quite annoying. Indiana was also brave, as she fought at the Battle of the Eastern Field against Annabeth Black and her followers, even though she was forbidden from it by her parents, which she defied by running away and teleporting, and was killed during the battle. She fully understood the inhumane and brutal nature of the NoHeads. Powers and abilities There was no doubt that Indiana was a skillful flyer and Crodela player. In particular, she was noted to have a very fast swerve. She even defeated Baby Intelligence once, something she later regretted. She was also handy with a dagger. Relationships Family Indiana possibly had a good relationship with her family. Her father was a "executive" who helped her get with the Galloping Grenades. Indiana wanted to take some photos of Crodela, in order to show to her father. When Indiana was killed during the Battle of the Eastern Field, her family was devastated. Eventually, Baby Intelligence apologized to her father, who assured the baby that he wasn't to blame for his daughter's death. Baby Intelligence , her favorite celebrity]] Indiana was a big fan of Baby Intelligence, a famous superhero. Indiana thought Baby Intelligence was a kind of celebrity, but Baby Intelligence didn't like that, and found Indiana extremely annoying. Although she and Baby Intelligence weren't so close, Indiana thought that she was Baby Intelligence's best friend and future lover. In the end, she died for Baby Intelligence's cause. Although he had never exactly liked her, Baby Intelligence's feeling of personal guilt regarding her demise haunted him for some time afterwards. Behind the scenes Indiana Shaffer appears in three of five books, and is remembered by Baby Intelligence in . Appearances * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Females Category:Crodela players Category:Mutants Category:2020 deaths Category:2003 births Category:5 foot individuals Category:Underweight individuals Category:Shaffer family Category:Second War casualties Category:Deaths by stabbing